Protection and Lies
by WizardingWorldMortii
Summary: Lovely little bit of Mystrade. Lestrade is in love with Mycroft, and feels betrayed as he thinks he isn't trusted or even considered a friend by the man. Oh but how untrue this is. Set after Series 3. Occasional swearing and slight suggestive content but nothing too graphic.


""Protection and lies"

Coding issues fixed.

Ya gotta love a little of Mystrade. Shout out to an ex of mine during an argument gave me a the prompt of "I don't care about your feelings". Wanted to turn that into something beautiful so this is my attempt. Much love to everyone reading.

"LESTRADE"

Lestrade was pissed. He is well known for getting emotionally invested in his work, but this level of anger was on another level, a level that could only be induced by the British Government himself.

See, Lestrade was called to, yet again, go keep an eye on Sherlock and John as they go investigate more ridiculous claims of monsters and aliens. After Baskerville, Sherlock got the hots for these ludicrous mysterious and there was no stopping him from running after them, whenever there wasn't a serial killer or such to catch. This time it was regarding some so called "alien spaceships sightings" in the coastal town of Felixstowe. Lestrade got a call from Mycroft asking him to go look after the pair, from a distance of course, in case there was a repeat of last time and so they would require his assistance.

Lestrade told his team back in Scotland Yard that he was going out of professional courtesy and because he didn't want to argue with Mycroft, the so called iceman. That wasn't quite true however. Over the past 5 years Greg had slowly but surely come to like the mysterious man. Once he had convinced Mycroft that meeting in his office was more practical that being kidnapped every 2 weeks, he had spent more time getting to know the man. Then he started to notice things. Like how the blue dead eyes of Mycroft's,where not dead at all, and more like a shining, glimmering pond of the purest water. That his voice, whilst British and upper class, would take on a husky almost sexy tone frequently. Whilst it was obvious to the Detective Inspector that he liked Mycroft far past the emotions of just friendship, he kept that part private, but he still deemed himself a close friend to Mycroft, and felt that is was mutual.

It was a friendship. He wanted more, but he was happy with what he could get.

But that was part of the reason, why he was so mad. As it turned out, these alien spaceships where some dodgy Government officials trying to test out some new jets before they where supposed too, in order to sell it off to terrorists. Sherlock naturally invaded their base without thinking of the consequences, resulting in shots being fired. Luckily no one was hurt. But one thing was for sure, Mycroft would have had to know. It was the Government for damn's sake.

MYCROFT

"MYCROFT" Lestrade said, walking past Anthea. She literally didn't even try to stop the raging man. She knew that he was one of two people who could enter Mycrofts office without an appointment. Not that Lestrade knew that of course.

"Ah Gregory, I've been expecting your arrival. How was Felixstowe?" Mycroft asked in an emotionless, almost bored manner."

"You know exactly how it was. Come on then! Tell me? How much of that did you know? Did you know that they where testing spaceship like jets? Did you know they where going to shoot at us?" Gregory shouted.

Mycroft sighed. Sending Gregory down there was a tough decision. But he did so because he knew that Sherlock and John would need help in unravelling his colleagues crimes. He knew that there would be some level of danger, but a full on shoot out was not in the risk assessment Anthea created prior, so he didn't see the need to worry.

When he got the news he had initially panicked. Not just for his brother but for Gregory. The man had slowly but surely become a welcomed, non judgmental presence in his life. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but he wanted his presence more. He wanted that man for himself. But he couldn't show it.

He didn't answer and so Gregory continued. "You know, I thought we where friends. You could have told me the danger, and I would have gone anyway! But no you used me like the rest of your pawns, in this fucked up game of chess with you as the judge!"

This stung. Mycroft saw the pain flicker in the older mans eyes also. This wasn't going in a direction he anticipated. All he wanted was to tell Gregory, that is a terrible miscalculation and he didn't know the full extent, and if he did he would have sent a whole team as back up. He wanted to say he would never put him in that situation on purpose because he meant too much to him.

But what he said was this

"Too bad your feelings got hurt. This is the game we play Detective Inspector. I got inside entail that the team where using the new jets and planned to sell them, but I needed an external team to accidentally on purpose discover it. Therefore causing less internal problems inside the Government, and to remove the question of doubt and loyalties. I apologise if you are offended by this, but that is simply how things have to be done sometimes. Friends or not."

Mycroft felt a twinge of pain when he said this. He knew that what he said wasn't 100% true. He did care about Gregory's feelings. He did not consider him a disposable asset in his arsenal. But caring isn't an advantage and Gregory must never know about the feelings hidden beneath. He must never know love was an emotion he could possess.

LESTRADE

Gregory felt like he had been shot. The anger drained out of him like he got some metaphorical leak in him. The rage, the anger, the intensity just left and was replaced with a stabbing sensation. He knew Mycroft would get the truth out of him. Read him one day. He just didn't think it would be like this./p  
The hurt spread to his eyes.

"Really? That's what I mean to you? Look here, you might be the fucking Government but I thought we where equals, I thought we where…" he couldn't bring himself to say the word friends. He was in enough pain, and the pain seeping through his eyes must of been registered by Mycroft. Fuck it. "I didn't spy on your brother again just because I'm some form of a colleague, but because I love you and I could tell this was mattered to you so I went. I hoped deep down you might slightly like me back but clearly not."

The words came from him and gave him a little relief. It was out. But then that feeling was immediately replaced by regret. " Mycroft had a weird look in his eyes. He was probably trying to decipher what the hell the word love meant.

Gregory stormed out of the office and down to his car. He wanted to forget this ever happened. Time for a drink and a curry. Time to pretend he didn't say what he said. Time to pretend his heart wasn't shattered.

MYCROFT

Mycroft, for the first time since his toddler days, couldn't comprehend the situation…Gregory loved him. The hard working, loyal, rugged, brave man loved him. From the files he not so creepily been collecting on him, he didn't even know his was gay. Or bi. He knew hew had been married to a woman before. But then again its 2020 so labels where starting to mean nothing.

After a few minutes he got out a nice bottle of whiskey and shakily sat down. Someone…not someone, the best someone, loved him. He had never been loved aside from his parents, and maybe sometimes Sherlock. He didn't know it was possible. He had spent years building up walls. He was the King of psychological warfare, and conducted each conversation with strategy and from a logical perspective. But the man he loved just said he loved him back and instead of saying it back Mycroft froze. Pain was in his chest. This was new.

"He checked the cameras on Gregory and saw him buying a bottle of vodka at Tescos. His eyes where red and had cleary been crying. Mycroft was the cause of this, and he had to fix it./p

It was the next day. Mycroft has barely slept during the night and couldn't stop thinking about the man. He was worried if Lestrade actually drank the whole bottle of vodka, and maybe got himself hurt. He was checking the cameras during the night but it wasn't enough. He thought about his most logical course of action. "There isn't any. Even the most logical must go with their emotions on occasion." A voice sprung up in his head. This was also new. He was going to be impulsive, put everything on the line. The wave of impulsivity was nerve wracking but exhilarating.

"Anthea, clear my schedule. There is something I have to do and say"

Anthea of course new exactly what was happening. She always knew.

He finally left his office and hopped in his regular black car, remembering to bring paracetamol for the detective. Oh shit, he was already being concerned. Bit late for that.

BOTH

Mycroft stormed into Scotland Yard. He didn't need escorting and everyone knew it. He was the Government and that was that. He then stormed in Lestrade's department and saw Sherlock.

Ah brother, let me guess here to send some more aliens by way?" Sherlock said bitterly, whilst John gave him a warning look./p  
Not everything is about you, now piss off"  
Sherlock looked shocked at the language. Mycroft never swore. Nothing ever riled him up enough. Not even him.

Mycroft then ignored his brother and walked into Lestrade's office.  
Lestrade looked tired. Very tried. As well as miserable. He was hungover, dealing with newbies with the work ethics of 16 year olds, and had 4 cases because he missed so much hunting the so called "aliens" of Southern England.

"Mycroft…" he was about to say, but then was quickly interrupted.

Mycroft proceeded to shut the door behind him and walked determinedly up to Lestrade's desk.

"No Gregory I have something I need to say. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I was in shock for the first time in my life. I have been kidnapped by terrorists and even that didn't surprise me.I never thought I could been love, let alone loved back. I know the world thinks I am an iceman. Maybe I can be. But ice can always be melted. You where the first person to actually want to know me and not use me. I didn't need to meet up with you every two weeks, I found myself making excuses. I have a whole team on Sherlock…"

Lestrade felt weird. He recognised the look in Mystrade's eyes from yesterday. But the frozen aspect was gone and it was just the wide eyed look of..love? And was Mycroft going red? And why was he talking so fast? What about being loved back? Did he actually say that?

"Mycroft calm down. I need you to just say what you need to say. If you are just screwing with me because it would be funny to play with me I will kick Sherlock out of Scotland Yard and you can focus on babysitting him yourself" He tried to say this angrily but ended up sounding more shocked and slightly weak.

Mycroft had enough. There was only one way he could make his point.  
He walked around to Lestrade's desk chair and pulled the DI up. Mycroft was very slightly taller and had a lot more muscle than Lestrade anticipated./p

"I've never been good at speaking about emotions" Mycroft whispered whilst staring in Lestrade's dark brown eyes. He then carefully but purposefully pulled the shocked and weakened man into a soft kiss.

The shock quickly left the DI and was replaced by nothing but need for the man he had quickly turn around and pinned against his desk. The weakness had left, and any doubt about Mycroft intensions melted. The kiss went from soft to frantic and displayed more emotions that words could only dream to describe.

EVERYONE

"What the fuck could they be talking about? No one got hurt, Mycroft got want he wanted, if anyone should be mad it's me, terrorists are boring, simple, brainwashed creatures. They are psychologically the most dull out of all criminals. Stupid and gullible. Kinda like Anderson." Sherlock stated.

John didn't know exactly what was going on, but he saw the focused look on Mycroft's face when he stormed in, and he saw how depressed Lestrade seemed earlier but decided to say nothing. It was fun knowing something Sherlock didn't. It was like the solar system all over again.

"You know what, I should be the one talking to my idiot brother" Sherlock insisted and started walking to the office.

"Wait Sherlock, that isn't such a good…"

And then Sherlock burst into Lestrade's office.  
Mycroft was still pinned against the desk, with his hands roaming a little too freely on the inspector who was reciprocating and who had somehow got Mycroft's 10 step tie off.

They both stopped and looked at the door where an abnormally shocked Sherlock stood with John by his side smirking.

Lestrade sighed, expecting Mycroft to jump away in defence but instead he remained pinned to the desk keeping the DI close and in his arms, and breathlessly said to Sherlock "I got my goldfish, now go get yours."

Thanks for reading!  
Considering doing another chapter, either on Mystrade and what happened next or a perhaps a JohnLock piece based off "I got my goldfish, now go get yours'. Or I could leave it as such.  
"Up to any of you readers!"


End file.
